Once Upon A Time
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: A collection of dark fairytales retold with the Dance Central characters...Warning: Gore, Dark!, and suggests sexual themes.
1. Approach

Title: Approach

Warnings: Dark!Suggests yaoi and gore.

Angel continued to watch the young man as he slept.

Somehow it had become a habit of his, to come out to the forest at the crack of dawn and to witness the beautiful creature in his slumber, entranced at the light of dawn skirted across perfect pale skin, how that man was curled up perfectly in peace.

The Latino was enthralled by the beauty, drooling at the sight of open pale skin, just waiting to be devoured. Yet no matter how much he lusted over the sleeping figure, he never moved from his spot, he never wanted to break the perfection and taint it's beauty with his dirty hands. The pale beauty looked so fragile in it's slumber, lightly swaying with every breath, leaving a beautiful sigh with every hazy dream.

Soon caramel colored eyes landed on the small fluffy tail that adorned the creature's lower back, smiling at it's small twitch. Angel decided to move just a bit closer, just to get a better view of the sacred animal. It's blue hair contrasted with the greenery, and brown antlers grew from his scalp, angling off in sharp points. The small doe had fingers and feet, but each nail was black and sharp, ready to kill if time came to it.

Soon Angel was hypnotized, unable to stop his body from descending his hidden spot, eyes searching for more wonderful details.

Changing positions the man moved, curling up once again and letting out another happy sigh. Again Angel froze, completely still, trying to avoid waking the beautiful beast from his dormant state. He finally had a sight of the doe's face, with a sharp jaw and a soft black nose. His eyes had a shade of brown across them, his black eyelashes fanned against rosy pink cheeks. His lips were like a rose bud, red as blood yet so tempting, hiding away their beauty from within.

Angel sat down, settled by some bushes in case he needed to run, again letting out a held breath.

The time seemed non-existent here, somehow this patch of forest had never been attacked, never experienced pain or death. Angel had stumbled upon this Eden long ago, he had been hunting for food and had fallen in love with the doe. Now ever since he had encountered the doe he never killed another animal, somehow the mere thought of slaughtering an animal made him noxious. Instead he lives off the land, planting crops and eating fruits and berries from the earth. He leaned back, extending an arm in order to balance himself, sinking further and further back without looking-

_Snap._

The ex-hunter felt his heart drop in his chest, his warm eyes watching the doe, hoping that he didn't wake the serene creature.

Beautiful eyes fluttered open, hazy with an unfinished dream, and soon the doe had revealed it's cloudy blue eyes, musky clouds still swimming in blue orbs. Yet the calm air had quickly died, leaving a heavy crushing pain, the doe's eyes became clear and bright blue, a once round black pupil becoming a black star.

A shrill as painful as nails on a chalkboard ripped through the air, every second increasing it's pitch to a higher octave and making Angel's ears bleed, literally.

Soon the world fell silent, painfully quiet as if someone had just died.

The man became dependent on his eyes, yet he could only watch as the creature rose from it's curled position and used his claws to dig into his chest, making a crimson flower bloom where his heart resided. He could feel the vibrations of his voice yet it continued to be silent, Angel was deaf to his own ear-piercing screams.

Warm orbs quickly looked at the creature's old nest, consisting of bones and a dried up carcass, paling in realization, the creature was familiar with this kind of encounter.

The doe began to play with him, smiling all the while as he yanked off his leg, tearing apart the bone and muscle, bathing in the thick red liquid. Angel became silent, and the doe settled by his chest, his blue eyes becoming drowsy once more, and he yawned, using Angel as his new nest, curling up against him as Angel died from blood loss.

Bodie had heard the screaming from the other side of the forest, and he headed towards the scream, his eyes met with a beautiful doe, sleeping in a pool of red amaryllis flowers, simply smiling and enjoying the world.

The blonde hunter became intoxicated with this Eden, wishing he could just come a bit closer, but not daring to break the serenity of the forest...


	2. Move For Me (Part 1)

Title: Move for Me

Glitch could never understand why people hated him so much.

He would arrive and they would be so enthralled, calling him beautiful and loving him as soon as his presence was know.

It was once he started moving that they would become fearful.

His body would grow and he would be able to move his frozen limbs, his energy fueled from the love of his current owner, they freed him from his prison. They soon scorned him so quickly, calling him a monster and trying to get rid of him as soon as possible. In an instant they stopped loving him, and he would be trapped once again, unable to move or think, left alone and waiting for the next owner to appear.

Mo was the current owner, smiling as he pulled him from the box, inspecting him for any damages that might have occurred. Finally he set him down on a pillow, Yo cutie, you're not such a scary doll after all. Glitch wanted to laugh, that was what he said now but once he showed himself it wouldn't be like that anymore.

Mo turned around, quickly heading out of the room to answer the constant chiming, and Glitch couldn't move just yet.

Glitch could hear the laughter breaking through the walls, another person had arrived.

Hey Coy, I got this really pretty doll, do you want to see it? Mo stated, his voice as thick as honey. Their footsteps grew louder as they approached, Mo quickly picking up Glitch and holding him out to his friend. Orange tinted eyes widened, Wow it's so awesome! But it's not prettier than I am. Ha ha, what are you going to name him? Glitch could feel his consciousness fluctuate, he could tell that Mo was in love with the other boy.

Mo smiled, revealing a straight set of pearly whites, I dunno. I think I'm gonna name him Kyoshi.

Glitch wanted to smack him, to correct him and scold the dark man for giving him such a lousy name. Soon his limbs were set, yet he could still hear everything around him. Glitch was losing his love, instead directing it to a certain oblivious blonde, Glitch was already being rejected right from the beginning.

Glitch could feel his chest becoming empty, throat becoming hollow as he became blind to the world...

The doll regained consciousness, he currently was being held by the blonde boy. The toy had begun to regain feeling in his body, again he was coming alive once more. The man lightly combed his hair, straightening his clothes, Hey, my name's MacCoy. I feel kinda silly talking to a doll but you're so real, it's almost as if I can see you as a real person.

Glitch smiled, his heart had just finished forming, and know he was ready to grow...

MacCoy jumped back as Glitch grew to his true height, Hello MacCoy. My name is Glitch and you're my owner now. As my master you have the important responsibility of loving me and pampering me. The blonde was terrified, scrambling around as he tried to run away. The doll tried to reach out to him, only wanting to console the frightened man but was instead slapped away, What the hell are you?!

Glitch could feel his heart dropping from his chest, the void returning and making him black out once more.

-love-

Jenna had arrived home with a new package under her arm, ready to surprise her little girl for her birthday.

Jenna expected everything to be perfect for her little princess, her daughter named Esmeralda, and Bodie had spent all day putting up decorations. Walking through the door she was greeted by her son, the taller boy hugging her and leaning to kiss her on the cheek. Esmeralda ran in, her long curly hair bouncing lightly with every step, Mommy! We were waiting for you! Jenna had to laugh at her excited child, I had to go get your present ready, so how about we have some cake now?

Both of her kid cheered as they gathered themselves at the dining table, colorfully decorated with confetti and party hats.

The living room had been lined with pink and purple streamers, party games and 'Happy Birthday' signs filling the room with joy. The party had begun without her, a stampede of little girls running around and yelling in delight. Bodie wasn't too fond of their shrills but he simply loved their joyful faces, all adorned with smiles.

Soon the day had flown by, and the little princess was opening her gifts. Esmeralda tore through the wrapping paper, shredding it as she hurried to reveal her newest prize.

She frowned and began to tear up, her mom had gotten her a stupid doll.

It wasn't even the one she wanted, it was a boy with some kind of black coat on, she had told her mommy to get her the latest Jarin doll! Now her lady doll Keryth was going to have to be all alone and boyfriend-less.

Bodie had sensed the oncoming wave of tears and took the doll away from the 4 year old, trying to get her to open another gift. Jenna of course had been heartbroken, she hadn't been able to get the original doll but searched high and low to find another boy doll. She sighed, tired as she felt like she messed up another birthday.

As the older brother he tried to make her happy again, offering to play with her and allowing her to dress him up again. She simply ran away, slamming the door shut as she hid in her room, and the party ended. Bodie sighed, doll still in hand and returned to his room as well. Bodie flopped on the bed, he really hated it when his sister cried. She was such a handful, and Bodie sometimes wished that she would grow old enough to understand that her family was always trying to make her happy.

Ever since their father had left Jenna had to work multiple jobs, trying to both raise the kids and get enough money to support them. Bodie of course tried to help, but he was still too young to get a real job, and school was getting a lot harder as well. The blonde finally realized that he still had the doll, and he finally took a look at it.

The doll was clearly a boy, looking about 15 and had a small frame. He had a small black over coat, which hid the inner red scarf and a plain white shirt. His pants were gray, and bright green suspenders hung from the waist band of the pants, bright yellow socks in plain sight. His sneakers were black and grey also, but the detail in his clothing and body were simply to be admired. Soon he stared straight into emerald gems, shivering-the doll's eyes must have been made out of glass, they simply looked too real to be true!

He smiled and posed the doll, putting him down and smiling brightly, even if his sister didn't want the doll he could always keep it. It was actually kind of pretty, and he could always use his sewing skills to make new clothes for it. The idea was strangely appealing, and he got up to inspect the rest of the box it came in. He found one extra set of clothes and a chair, noticing it's plush seat cushion and laughing, he supposed some doll-collector really loved this doll.

Bodie returned quickly and placed his doll on its chair, crossing his legs and making him sit completely upright-almost snooty looking.

Man, you're really pretty...I might name you something soon... he mumbled to himself, astonished at his sudden attachment to the doll. His mother knocked, requesting that she return it-

It's okay mom, I actually like it so I'll keep it. We can try to get Esmeralda another gift later... Once his mother left he laid down, dozing off despite the sun lightly filtering into his room, his mind drifting off to multiple ideas about the doll.

Glitch blinked and stretched, about to declare his presence but sighing audibly at the sight of the blonde-teen asleep and oblivious to his existence.


End file.
